Le calme arrive toujours après la tempête
by Butterfly1994
Summary: "J'en ai marre de me faire engueuler non-stop ! Merde à la fin ! C'est toujours la même chose, tu te montes la tête tout seul sur de chose que je n'ai jamais faites ou dites." Os sur le groupe VIXX, Paring surprise,Yaoi ,Rating T pour le language (pas de Lemon). Bonne lecture.


J'en ai marre de me faire engueuler non-stop ! Merde à la fin ! C'est toujours la même chose, tu te montes la tête tout seul sur des choses que je n'ai jamais faites ou dites. Tu t'imagines toujours des trucs débiles derrière chacun de mes sourires, de mes rires ou même parfois derrière certains de mes regards. Je ne vois pas ce que je fais de mal ! Je pense, certes, mais je suis un être humain et, de ce fait, j'ai des attitudes humaines. Je n'arrive même pas comprendre tes délires. Les seules choses que j'ai pu comprendre c'est que, selon toi, si je ris c'est que je me moque de toi, si je souris c'est parce que j'ai pensée quelque chose de toi, si je te regarde c'est que je prévois quelque chose contre toi. Ça me fatigue à la fin, je n'ose même plus agir comme je le fais d'habitude, je suis obligé de retenir chacune de mes expressions pour éviter que tu me fasses une quelconque crise. Quand je pense qu'il n'y a encore pas si longtemps nous étions meilleurs amis, aujourd'hui notre relation est devenue un vrai cauchemar, de mon point de vue en tout cas. J'en finis par avoir parfois l'idée que ce serait sûrement mieux qu'on ne soit plus jamais en contact. Seulement je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi, même si tu vires de plus en plus parano ces derniers temps… Et puis il y a les autres… Qui dit ne plus nous voir dit fin du groupe, tout du moins pour l'un d'entre nous... Et je sais que pour toi c'est impossible d'imaginer un départ du groupe, tu t'es trop investit dedans pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'y penser… Tout comme moi d'ailleurs… Alors je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il faut qu'on fasse mais il est évident qu'on ne peut pas continuer comme ça… Pour moi comme pour toi ça devient trop difficile dans ces conditions… Même si nous n'en avons jamais parlé je sais que cette forme de paranoïa te bouffe la vie, et principalement parce qu'elle a bouffé notre relation… Avant nous ne pouvions pas passer une heure sans se voir…. Maintenant c'est de rester une heure dans la même pièce qui devient insoutenable… Pourquoi ? Que nous est-il arrivé ? Le plus dur dans tout cela c'est le fait que tu ne t'en prennes qu'à moi… Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir voulu du mal ne serait-ce qu'une fois… Et pourtant tu t'es persuadé que je voulais te détruire… Même les autres n'y comprennent rien… Et ça peut se comprendre, il nous ont vu nous éloigner de jours en jours jusqu'à ce que la situation devienne ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui… Plusieurs fois ils sont venus chercher des explications auprès de moi, seulement j'étais, et je suis encore, dans l'impossibilité de leur répondre quoi que ce soit… Je peux juste leur dire que je souffre de la situation et leur conseiller de ne pas venir te parler car ça risquerai de se retourner contre eux… En attendant, je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire pour débloquer cette situation… J'aimerai tellement qu'on puisse parler de tout ça devant un verre mais tu ne veux déjà pas te retrouver dans la même pièce que moi alors pour aller boire un verre c'est mal foutu …

Ça fait maintenant une bonne heure que je suis là, dans ma chambre, perdu dans mes sombres pensées sans ne voir une quelconque solution pointée le bout de son nez… Je pourrais essayer de me changer les idées et aller au salon regarder la TV seulement tu y es déjà et je ne voudrais pas déclarer une guerre froide en arrivant dans la pièce… J'ai même pensé à essayer de composer quelque chose, après tous, les artistes torturés sont souvent les meilleurs… Mais malheureusement je n'arrive à rien… Toutes mes idées n'ont de cesse de tourner autour de toi… Et je sens déjà la migraine arriver… J'ai finis par m'y habituer après tout… Tout comme pour les insomnies… Ca fait maintenant plusieurs semaines que je ne dors que trois heures par nuit, heureusement que j'arrive à dormir un minimum en journée, déjà que mon état de santé a commencé à inquiéter les autres et même certains fans, je n'imagine même pas ce que ça donnerais si je n'avais pas ces heures de repos en plus… Cette histoire me rend malade et ce n'est pas près d'aller mieux vu que les choses ne cessent de se dégrader… Et le pire c'est que toi tu es bien l'un des seuls à ne rien voir… Ce qui est d'ailleurs comique dans un sens vu que tu passes ton temps à épier le moindre de mes faits et gestes… Enfin, tu dois sûrement trop être focalisé sur ton idée selon laquelle je ne te voudrais que du mal… Alors quand réalité c'est bien tout le contraire… Je serais prêt à tout pour toi, pour te revoir sourire… Me sourire… Non il ne faut pas que je retombe dans ces idées… Mon moral est déjà bien bas, pas la peine d'en rajouter... Il faut que j'oublie tout ça…

J'entends du bruit dans le couloir, je pense que tout le monde rejoint sa chambre pour une bonne nuit de sommeil… Ah qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir dormir… Une fois sûr que tout le monde ai quitté les parties communes, je sors de ma chambre et me dirige directement vers l'entrée sans faire un bruit, il manquerait plus que le manager me trouve en train de faire le mur… Je prends mes chaussures et quitte l'appartement le plus discrètement possible… Une fois dehors je prends une grande bouffée d'air frais et me dirige vers un petit coin sombre dans une ruelle pas très loin de notre immeuble… Je sors un paquet de cigarette de ma poche, en prends une et l'allume… Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas le droit de fumer à l'appartement, c'est juste qu'ils pensent tous que j'ai arrêté ou tout du moins ils font comme si c'est ce qu'ils pensent… Je leur prends déjà la tête involontairement avec mon état physique pas la peine de rajouter la cigarette à tout ça…. Surtout que ma consommation a bien augmenté depuis quelque temps… Toute cette histoire me prend trop la tête…

Une fois ma cigarette finis je retourne à l'appartement… Quand j'ouvre la porte tout est sombre, tant mieux personne ne m'a grillé une fois de plus… Je suis un super Ninja en vrai ! Alors que je commence à me diriger vers la cuisine la lumière de la pièce s'allume et je me retrouve en face d'un Leo visiblement en train de m'attendre… Tu parles d'un Ninja…

« Assieds-toi » me dit-il en désignant une de chaises.

J'obéis, je sais par expérience qu'il vaut mieux faire ce qu'il demande si l'on ne veut pas se faire frapper. Il s'assoit en face de moi.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

« De quoi. »

« Tu veux un dessin ? »

« Il n'y a rien à dire, je ne sais même pas ce qui a causé cette situation. » Dis-je un peu amer.

« Je le sais très bien ça, ce dont je veux parler c'est de toi. De ton état depuis que vous ne vous parlez plus, à part pour vous engueuler bien sûr. »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a en dire, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais contrôler mon sommeil. »

« Ton sommeil passe encore, mais tu ne manges plus grand-chose non plus et je ne parle même pas de ta consommation de cigarette. »

« Comment tu… »

« Là n'est pas la question. » Me coupât-il.

« … »

« Je t'ai fait un encas et tu vas me faire le plaisir de me le manger »

« Leo… Merci mais je n'ai pas très faim… »

« Je sais mais mange ça s'il te plait, je sais que la situation te bouffe mais il faut que tu manges ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Tu commences vraiment à nous faire peur tu sais ? »

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai jamais voulu vous inquiéter… »

« Je sais, et les autres aussi le savent. Tu es conscient que ce n'est pas en te mettant dans cette état qu'il réagira j'espère ? »

« Je ne le fais pas pour qu'il le remarque, ni volontairement d'ailleurs, c'est juste que je n'ai goût à rien en ce moment… »

« Il faut vraiment que ça s'arrange alors… Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même en ce moment… Et lui aussi d'ailleurs… »

« Oui sauf que lui il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. »

« Pas forcément, tu sais il y a sûrement une explication à tout ça. »

« Hum… J'aimerai bien la connaître alors… Cette situation merdique me détruit et le détruit aussi d'ailleurs… Et ça me détruit encore plus… Enfin si c'est possible… »

« Pourquoi tu ne lui en parles pas tout simplement ? »

« Il a déjà du mal quand on est dans la même pièce alors je me vois mal avoir une discussion à cœur ouvert avec lui… »

« Ouais J'imagine… Bon mange déjà ça et moi je vais réfléchir à ce qu'on peut faire avec les gars pour vous aider. »

« Ok… Et merci... »

« De rien, on est une famille, on doit s'entraider »

Je mange donc ce qu'il m'a préparé et nous nous séparons pour aller se coucher… Enfin je vais sûrement tourner et retourner dans mon lit plus qu'autre chose… J'espère qu'il trouvera quelque chose pour m'aider… Pour nous aider tout les deux… J'ai quand même peur que rien n'arrive à nous faire avoir ne serait-ce qu'une discussion civilisée… C'est tellement tendu entre nous… Un rien pourrait lui faire péter un câble et je me connais je ne me laisserais pas marcher sur les pieds… C'est bien la dernière chose dont on aurait besoin… Tout ce que je veux c'est le retrouver…

Le lendemain matin nous étions tous installés autour de la table de la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner, je n'avais pas vraiment eu le choix, Leo était venu me chercher en me promettant mille et une tortures si je ne venais pas manger… Mais l'atmosphère est quand même bien froide autour de la table… Je n'aurais pas dû venir… Je sens le regard de Leo sur moi, il doit sûrement ce douter de ce que je pense… N'en pouvant plus, je me lève de table et m'excuse pour pouvoir me retirer dans ma chambre… Autant profiter de cette journée de repos pour me reposer un peu… Je mets mon casque sur les oreilles et m'allonge dans mon lit… Seulement quelques minutes plus tard j'arrive à percevoir quelques éclats de voix par-dessus le son de ma musique, je retire donc mon casque.

« Mais merde à la fin ! Ça ne te regarde pas ! » C'est lui, c'est ça voix…

« Mais enfin tu vois bien que la situation n'est plus vivable ! » Leo…

«Et alors ? Je ne fais que me défendre, je ne vois pas où est le mal ! »

« Te défendre ? Mais enfin de quoi ? Il ne t'a jamais rien fais ! »

« Non mais je rêve ? Vous êtes tous de son côté ou quoi ? »

« Comment ça de son côté ? Je n'ai jam… »

« Non c'est bon tais-toi, j'ai compris ! »

« Mais enfin ou tu vas ? »

« Je te rappel que moi je ne suis pas en repos, j'ai une émission de radio tu te souviens ? »

« Oui mais tu as encore largement le temps devant toi ! »

« Et bien je dois quand même la préparer et puis j'ai besoin de me calmer parce qu'apprendre que vous pensez tous que je suis le méchant de l'histoire ça me tape légèrement sur le système ! »

« Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça ! »

« C'est tout comme »

Puis j'attends la porte claquer… Et merde je savais qu'il m'en voulait mais de là à impliquer les autres là-dedans… Un sanglot m'échappe et des larmes commencent à rouler sur mes joues… Merde ! Je remis mon casque sur mes oreilles et je finis par m'endormir…

A mon réveil je trouve une enveloppe posé sur l'oreiller à ma droite… Je l'ouvre et découvre ce qui semble être des photocopies… Je reconnais directement l'écriture… Son écriture… Je sais que c'est mal mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lire…

« Cher journal, je suis une ordure. Je lui fais du mal et je m'en fais par la même occasion. Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour m'éloigner de lui… Pour ne pas qu'il découvre tout et que ce soit lui qui me quitte. Je ne suis qu'une ordure. »

« Cher journal, aujourd'hui j'ai cru qu'il allait finir par me frapper. En même temps, je le mérite largement et je pense qu'il aurait dû le faire… Je ne suis qu'une raclure… Une raclure qui voit la personne à qui elle tient le plus au monde dépérir et qui ne fait rien si ce n'est de le faire souffrir encore plus… »

« Cher journal, encore une fois aujourd'hui je lui ai fait du mal, et comme à chaque fois je me fais du mal à moi aussi… Je sais que je suis le fautif, c'est moi qui ai commencé cette guerre… Tout ça pour protéger mon secret… Je ne suis qu'une merde même pas capable d'assumer ses choix… Je voudrais tellement lui parler comme avant… Le toucher comme avant… Pouvoir à nouveau être dans ses bras… Mais je ne peux pas et je me hais de lui faire ça… Je me dégoûte… Je me dégoûte tellement que par moment je me dis que je devrais quitter cette terre… Que je ne mérite même pas de vivre… Je ne le mérite pas et je ne l'ai jamais mérité… Je suis une nuisance pour lui… Il faut qu'il se débarrasse de moi pour pouvoir être à nouveau heureux… »

« Cher Journal, il ne mange plus, ne dors plus et il a même mentit aux autres en leurs disant qu'il avait arrêté de fumer… Mais je l'entends tous les soirs sortir de l'appartement… Je l'ai même suivi une fois… C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai su qu'il n'avait pas arrêté la cigarette… Son apparence me fait peur, j'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait s'écrouler à n'importe quel moment… Les autres aussi l'ont remarqué et ils sont eux aussi très inquiets… Seulement moi je ne peux pas le laisser paraître … Je suis le salaud qui l'a mis dans cet état… Et je ne peux même pas réparer mon erreur… Car si je venais à lui expliquer pourquoi j'agis comme ça il me détestera… Il ne voudrait plus jamais me voir et je le perdrais à tout jamais… Et je ne suis pas assez fort pour vivre en sachant que je le dégoûte… Et tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour me protéger c'est de le blesser… Je suis vraiment pitoyable… Je ferais sûrement mieux de mettre fin à tout ça… Et à ma vie par la même occasion »

J'étais en larmes… Je savais que ça lui faisait mal mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il souffrait à ce point… Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il envisage de… De se… Merde je ne peux même pas l'imaginer… Lui qui respirait la joie de vivre avant tout ça… Lui qui ne pouvait passer une journée sans rire… Sans sourire… Il faut qu'on parle… Il faut définitivement qu'on parle… Je ne peux pas le laisser dans cet état… Et encore moins maintenant que je sais qu'il se force à être comme ça… Pour une mystérieuse raison d'ailleurs… Que peut-il bien me cacher pour s'être persuadé que je le rejetterai s'il m'en parlait… Rien au monde ne pourrai me dégoûté de lui… Et c'est bien ma peine au final… Je l'aime bien trop pour ça… Et c'est d'ailleurs ça qui me tue le plus…Cet amour… Je me suis déjà fait à l'idée qu'il était à sens unique… Et puis après tout dans notre pays les couples homosexuels n'ont pas la belle vie… Alors je ne me vois pas me confesser en sachant très bien qu'il ne me rendra pas mes sentiments et qu'il serait très probable qu'il se mette à me haïr pour ma ''déviance'' comme le disent la plupart des gens…

Je suis resté le reste de l'après-midi dans ma chambre à chercher un moyen de discuter avec lui… Mais rien ne me venait à l'esprit… J'étais bloqué… Et pourtant il faut qu'on discute…

J'entends la porte claquer, il vient sûrement de rentrer… Je reconnais sa démarche quand il passe dans le couloir… Puis j'entends la porte de sa chambre se fermer… Je vais profiter du fait qu'il s'isole dans sa chambre pour aller prendre une douche… Je ne voudrais pas le croiser tout de suite… Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais réagir… Je prends des affaires de rechange, ouvre ma porte et me faufile dans le couloir jusqu'à atteindre la salle de bain… Je me déshabille rapidement et me glisse sous une douche bien chaude… L'eau brûlante détend peu à peu mes muscles… Mais je n'arrive pas à me changer les idées… Soudain j'entends des cris…

« Qui a osé toucher à mes affaires ?! »

Merde c'est lui… Leo, parce que les photocopies ne peuvent venir que de lui, a du mal ranger son journal… Nous sommes officiellement dans la merde… Déjà qu'en temps normal il ne tolérait pas vraiment qu'on touche à ses affaires, j'ose à peine imaginer sa réaction maintenant…

« Vous allez me répondre oui ou merde ?! »

J'attends des voix répondre seulement elles sont trop basses pour que je puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit…

« Bon bah si ce n'est aucuns de vous c'est forcément l'autre alors ! »

Je suppose que l'autre c'est moi… J'entends des pas précipités dans le couloir puis plus rien… Merde en partant pour la douche j'ai laissé les photocopies sur mon lit… Merde… Je suis mort…

«Kim Won Shik tu es un homme mort ! »

C'est bien ce que je pensais… Je suis tétanisé… Immobile et nu comme un vers sous l'eau qui continue de couler… La porte s'ouvre dans un grand fracas et je le vois apparaitre un air rageur sur le visage…

« Comment as-tu osé toucher à mon journal ?! Ça ne te suffit pas de te moquer de moi à longueur de journée il fallait aussi que tu connaisses mes pensées les plus personnelles ?! »

« Je n'ai rien touché » Répondis-je le plus calmement que je puisse. « Je veux bien en discuter mais peux-tu au moins me laisser le temps de m'habiller un minimum ? »

« Mon cul que tu n'as rien touché, et ça c'est quoi ?! » Me dit-il en me montrant les photocopies qu'il a la main.

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit je veux bien t'en parler seulement peux-tu me laisser me vêtir ne serait-ce que de mon boxer ? »

« Je… Euh… oui bien sûr » Parvient-il à dire en rougissant.

Il quitte la pièce et je sors donc de la cabine de douche, me sèche et enfile mes vêtements de rechange. Je me dirige ensuite vers le salon… Seulement l'appartement me parait bien calme tout d'un coup….

« On sont passés les autres ? »

« Là n'est pas la question, mais ils sont sortis et ils ont emmené le manager avec eux, je suppose qu'ils ne voulaient pas être mêlés à ça » Me répond-t-il sur un ton glacial.

« Ok je vois. »

« J'attends tes explications maintenant et dépêche-toi je ne suis pas vraiment de nature patiente, tu devrais le savoir non ?! » Me crache-t-il.

« Bon déjà je tiens à dire que je n'ai pas touché à ton journal, je suis resté la journée entière dans ma chambre… Pour les photocopies, je les ai trouvés sur mon oreiller en me réveillant après ma sieste. »

« Admettons que je crois à ton histoire, tu ne t'es pas dit en voyant ce qu'il y avait sur ses copies que c'était personnelle ?! C'est ma vie privé ça ?! »

« Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est mal… Mais comprend moi, ça fait des semaines que notre relation n'en est plus une, et que je ne sais pas pourquoi, du coup la tentation de comprendre ce qui se passe de ton côté a été trop grande et a pris le dessus sur ma morale… »

« Et tu es heureux de ce que tu as lu je suppose ?! Après tout, tu as pu voir à quel point je souffre, ça doit te faire plaisir non ?! » Pendant sa tirade des larmes avaient commencé à inonder son visage.

« Bien sûr que non ! » Je dis en approchant ma main de son visage.

« Ne me touche pas ! » Hurle-t-il.

« Non mais tu vas te calmer oui ! Je voulais juste essuyer tes larmes ! » J'hurle à mon tour.

« Comme si tu pouvais avoir de la compassion pour moi ! Je sais que tu me détestes et c'est d'ailleurs ce que je cherchais à faire ! » Les larmes coulaient de plus en plus sur son beau visage.

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre oui, seulement tu oublies un détail » Dis-je en me rapprochant de lui.

« Et lequel ?! » Dit-il en essayant de me repousser.

Seulement je lui attrape les poignets et le fais reculer jusqu'au mur le plus proche… La situation est à mon avantage, après tout je suis plus fort que lui… Une fois qu'il est coincé entre le mur et moi je me penche à son oreille et lui chuchote :

« Je ne peux pas te détester »

« Arrête tes conneries ! » Hurle-t-il en essayant de se défaire de mon emprise sur lui.

« Arrête de te débattre tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'as aucune chance de sortir de là tant que je n'en ai pas décidé autrement »

« Mais lâche moi bordel ! »

« Non, pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué pourquoi tu t'es décidé à me faire du mal, et par la même occasion t'en faire aussi, pour nous séparer »

Il stoppa tous mouvement et me fixa de ses yeux plein de larmes.

« Jamais je ne pourrais… Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes… »

« Je ne te quitterai jamais et puis si tu veux pouvoir sortir d'ici c'est le seul moyen »

« Je… S'il te plait laisse-moi partir… »

« Non… Je veux savoir ce qui causes notre malheur à tout les deux et ceci depuis des mois »

« Tu ne lâchera pas l'affaire ? »

« Tu me connais non ? »

« Bon ok… Mais je t'en prie ne me rejette pas et souviens toi que c'est toi qui m'a demandé

« Mais enfin pourqu… »

Je suis coupé dans ma phrase par ses lèvres… Ses lèvres sur les miennes… Il m'embrasse… N m'embrasse… Je m'attendais à tous sauf à ça… Je ne réponds même pas au baiser tellement je suis surpris… La surprise me fait d'ailleurs lâcher la prise que j'ai sur ses bras… Et il en profite pour me pousser et rompre le baiser par la même occasion… Il me regarde droit dans les yeux… Et je comprends alors qu'il est blessé… Il doit sûrement se dire que si je n'ai pas répondu à son baiser c'est parce que je ne partage pas ses sentiments… Merde !

« Je… » Je commence, mais il me coupe.

« Je sais déjà que tu ne partages pas mes sentiments, s'il te plait oublies ce qui vient de se passer. »

« Alors là sûrement pas ! » Dis-je en lui attrapant le poignet de peur qu'il s'en aille. « D'abords laisse-moi parler avant d'en venir à des conclusions hâtives. Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser je partage tes sentiments, j'étais d'ailleurs bien loin de me douter que nous partagions les mêmes, sinon tu penses bien que ça ferait longtemps que je me serais confessé. »

« Ne te moque pas de moi je t'en supplie, ça n'a rien de drôle ! »

« En effet ça n'a rien de drôle vu que je ne moque pas de toi, et si tu veux une preuve en voilà une. »

Sur ses paroles j'attrape sa tête entre mes deux mains et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je le sens se tendre, ses mains se poser sur mon torse puis il me repousse violemment.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas drôle ! Ne joue pas avec moi ! » Me hurle-t-il.

« Mais enfin je te dis que je ne joue pas ! Merde à la fin ! » Je m'énerve.

« Mais oui bien sûr, prends moi pour un con ! Comme si tu pouvais réellement m'aimer ! »

« Eh bien oui je t'aime ! »

« Arrêtes ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! T'es vraiment dégueulasse de jouer avec moi ! » Hurla-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

« Mais je ne joues pas ! »

Seul le bruit d'une porte qui claque me répond… Ok là c'est vraiment n'importe quoi… Il ne veut même pas me croire quand je lui dis que je l'aime… Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire… J'ai bien peur que rien ne fonctionne… Je suis inutile en fin de compte… Je ne peux rien faire pour le rendre heureux… Sans le vouloir je ne cesse de lui faire du mal… Au final, je n'arriverai jamais à lui rende sa joie de vivre… A moins que… A moins que je disparaisse… C'est ça il faut que je parte… Quel qu'en soit la manière…

Je retourne alors dans ma chambre, je prends mon sac et ma veste. En passant au salon, je laisse un mot aux autres.

« Désolé les gars… Il faut que je parte… C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé… Encore désolé… Je ne sais pas si nous nous reverrons… Alors, dans le doute, je vous dis adieu… »

Je me dirige alors vers l'entrée, j'enfile mes chaussures et quitte l'appartement… Une fois dehors je m'égare dans les rues… Je ne sais même pas où aller… Je n'ai envie de rien… Cela doit faire maintenant deux bonnes heures que je flâne dans les rues de la capitale… Mon portable ne cesse de vibrer depuis une demi-heure environs… Je ne veux pas leur répondre… Je ne veux pas en parler… Je me sens tellement minable… Je suis glacé, autant par la température de ce mois de Novembre que par la réaction de N… Il ne me croit pas… Il n'a pas confiance en moi… Et ce portable qui vibre constamment commence à me taper sur le système… Je finis par l'éteindre… Il faut que je me trouve un endroit au chaud… Je passe devant dans une supérette et j'achète quelques bouteilles de Soju… En espérant qu'elles arrivent à me réchauffer… Je finis par me rendre dans un hôtel… Une fois rentré dans la chambre, je pose toutes mes affaires en vrac, je me pose sur le lit et ouvre une première bouteille… J'en profite aussi pour m'allumer une cigarette… Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de ma vie maintenant… Tout ce que je sais faire c'est composer et rapper… Et en quittant le groupe comme ça je ne suis pas près de retrouver du travail rapidement… J'ai bien vu ce qui est arrivé aux artistes d'autres agences qui ont rompu leur contrat… Certaines sont les reines des coups bas dans ces cas là… Enfin je ne sais pas si la mienne serait plus clémente…

Je finis la bouteille, puis j'en ouvre une autre… Et j'allume une autre cigarette… Je passe ma soirée à boire et à fumer, perdu dans mes noires pensées… Je finis par m'endormir complétement saoul…

Le réveil est difficile… J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser… J'ai sûrement un peu abusé hier soir je pense… Je me lève doucement et file sous la douche… J'ai l'impression d'être complétement vide… S'il ne veut pas me croire c'est peut être aussi qu'il ne veut pas de moi au fond… Non je divague… C'est justement parce qu'il m'aime qu'il s'est éloigné volontairement de moi… C'est sûrement ça qui le fait douter de moi…

J'entends la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir… Ca doit sûrement être la femme de ménage… La pauvre… Elle ne va sûrement pas être heureuse de voir les cadavres de bouteilles qui jonchent le sol… Je ferais mieux de me dépêcher de sortir de la pour lui dire que je vais m'en occuper… Je sors alors précipitamment de la cabine de douche et j'enfile mes vêtements.

« Excusez-moi pour le bazar, je vais m'en occuper ne vous inquiétez pas. » Dis-je en sortant de la salle de bain.

J'arrête alors tout mouvement lorsque que je vois qui se tient en face de moi… J'aurais préféré me faire engueuler par la femme de chambre…

« Ravi » Commence-t-il « Sais-tu à quel point tu nous à fais peur ? J'étais mort de trouille ! »

« Je suis désolé… Sur le coup c'est la seule solution qui me soit venu à l'esprit… Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureux… Et, si pour ça je dois disparaitre de ta vue, je le ferais sans hésitation… » Répondis-je en baissant la tête.

« Ne t'excuse pas… C'est entièrement ma faute… Je me suis complètement enfoncé dans ma connerie… Et hier j'ai… J'ai juste continué à m'enfoncer dedans… J'étais persuadée que c'était le seul moyen pour me sortir de cette situation délicate… Excuse moi, j'ai vraiment été égoïste… »

« N… Je pense que les torts sont partagés, tu n'es pas le seul fautif… J'aurais dû me rendre compte à quel point tu allais mal… J'aurais dû essayer de te parler… »

« Comment tu aurais pu ? Je n'ai pas cessé de t'envoyer bouler… C'est uniquement ma faute… Et j'en ai pris conscience quand j'ai vu ton mot sur la table… J'ai tout de suite essayé de t'appeler… Mais tu ne répondais pas… Quand les autres sont rentrés ils ont essayé à leurs tour, seulement tu ne répondais toujours pas… Et quelques temps plus tard, on a fini par tomber directement sur ta messagerie… Et je me suis mis à paniquer… J'ai eu peur que tu fasses quelque chose de stupide…J'ai passé la nuit dehors à essayer de te retrouver… Plus le temps avançait, plus je me sentais mal… Et puis j'ai finis par trouver cet hôtel… J'ai mis un moment avant de les convaincre de me donner le numéro de ta chambre mais ils ont fini par le faire… » Il finit sa longue tirade en larmes.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'avancer et de le prendre dans mes bras. Cette fois il ne me repousse pas, au contraire il s'agrippe à mon tee-shirt et se met à pleurer de plus belle.

« Je suis vraiment désolé… Vraiment… »

« Chut… Calme-toi… Je ne t'en veux absolument pas… L'essentiel c'est que maintenant tout soit réglé. »

« Tu es vraiment trop gentil… Je ne te mérite pas… »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises… Je ne suis pas gentil… Je t'aime c'est tout… »

Puis je me penche et je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Et cette fois-ci, il ne me repousse pas, il participe même. Le baiser devient rapidement passionné et je finis par le plaquer contre un mur. Il passe alors ses mains en dessous de mon haut et je fais de même. Je caresse alors doucement la peau de son dos. Je sens ses mains descendre le long de mes abdos, elles finissent par s'accrocher à l'élastique de mon pantalon de jogging. Je mets alors fin au baisé.

« Pas la peine d'aller si vite, on a tout notre temps. » Dis-je.

« Tu n'as pas envie ? » Me demande-t-il, visiblement inquiet.

« Bien sûr que si, seulement je pense qu'on devrait prendre notre temps, je ne veux pas qu'on fasse l'erreur d'aller trop vite. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, désolé » Dit-il en rougissant.

« Ne le soit pas, après tout j'en ai envie aussi »

« Je peux quand même t'embrasser, non ? »

« Bien sûr »

« Je t'aime » Murmure-t-il juste avant de joindre à nouveau nos lèvres.

Nous quittons l'hôtel après quelques baisés supplémentaire. Une fois arrivé au dortoir les quatre autres nous attendent sur le canapé. Leo nous demande de nous assoir sur le sol, en face d'eux.

« Alors, le problème est réglé ? » Nous demande-t-il.

« Oui » Répondis-je avec un sourire.

« Félicitations au nouveau couple alors ! » Dit Ken.

HongBin et Hyuk se mirent à applaudir en rigolant.

« Bien, passons à autre chose. Ravi la prochaine fois que tu nous fais une peur pareille je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cas, est-ce bien clair ? »Ajoute Leo.

« Parfaitement clair » Déglutis-je.

Après ça nous avons découvert que les garçons avaient préparé plusieurs plats afin de fêter notre mise en couple avec un bon repas, et puis, selon Leo, il est grand temps que N et moi retrouvions une alimentation correcte.

Ce soir-là, couché dans mon lit avec N dans mes bras je n'eu aucun mal à trouver le sommeil.


End file.
